


Outcast

by siena_by



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Seb Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siena_by/pseuds/siena_by
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a hug that makes everything good again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> I think there isn't enough Evanstan sooo this happened

It was the early weeks of filming the new Captain America. Sebastian was absolutely mindblown about being a part of something so big. He was still considered new around the set and didn’t just quite belong to the laughing group of his costars. He just kinda hung around and ducked his head bashfully when others included him to their banter. It was not that Sebastian didn’t like his colleagues -he absolutely adored them, especially Chris- but he was just generally a shy and a bit awkward person.

He was woken up from his slumber by his phone ringing vehemently.

Mumbling something incoherent he tried to shut the alarm but when he didn’t really succeed Sebastian realized it was a call. The caller ID was unknown so he just anwered it with a sleepy and accent heavy:

“‘ello?”

“Hey. Is this Stan? We really need you at the set, like, right now. In fact we needed you approximately an hour ago but we thought you were just stuck in the traffic or someth- Are you still in bed?”

Shit.

It was Joe Russo. An angry Joe Russo.

Paniced beyond belief Sebastian began his string of apologies.

“...and I absolutely don’t know how this happened I’m -again- deeply sor-”

“Cut the crap man and show up here so we won’t be any more behind the schedule than we already are.” The line went dead after that and now standing Sebastian leaped around his apartment in search of something to wear. Usually he was more aware of his looks but now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

After clumsily shuffling into a grey pair of sweatpants, a striped wife-beater and some white slip-on Vans he grabbed his keys and dashed out. He took the stairs because the elevator seemed to move way too slowly.

Sitting in his car Sebastian attempted to catch his breath and stop the slight tremble in his hands. He only now began to take notice of the forming headache but he pushed it into the back of his mind and started the engine. He was late and everyone was going to be absolutely pissed. He was so angry and frustrated at himself. Sure, he had been really tired last night when they got off the set only after fifteen hours of filming but still. Who doesn’t wake up to an alarm blasting right next to their ear?

Stopping at a red light he shifted the rear-view mirror and tried to tug his hair so it would be somewhat sleeker. Mission failed. It was a puffed mess pointing straight up trying to be a counterweight to his purple-ish undereyes dragging him down. He regretted forgetting to take something warm to put on when he shivered in the car. His phone vibrated on the passenger seat and Sebastian dreadfully snatched it.

Go straight to the scene, Russo has got something to say. Then make-up. See you in a bit.

It was from their stylist. It didn’t seem that bad, the tone of the message, but he was genuinely worried about Russo having something to say to him.

_____

 

“Hey! There comes our little sleeping beauty!” Mackie was the first one to notice the jogging Sebastian. A few people around him -including Chris- chuckled to Mackie’s picking.

Sebastian’s eyes just briefly flickered on them before searching for Russo. Someone poked him firmly on the shoulder and he startled and turned around with wide eyes.

“Do you realize how much money this kind of an unnecessary delay costs us? It’s already ten o’clock and we’ve been here since seven so don’t even try to say anyhing about being tired or some shit. Hell, I had to call Robert Redford to come a couple of hours later instead. Now my rambling is not gonna help so go get your costume on.”

Joe Russo stopped talking and turned on his heels to shout something to one of the cameramen. Embarrassed, Sebastian casted his eyes to the ground as to appeal as invisible as possible. He didn’t dare to look around as he knew at least Mackie, Chris and Scarlett had heard the scolding so with hunched shoulders he made his way to the trailers.

As his stomach growled he cursed the fact that he hadn’t had the time to grab anything to eat or drink. Oh what he would do for a steaming cup of coffee. Sebastian rubbed his temples gently as the headache had grown stronger. Once he had his costume on he went back to the scene. He spotted Mackie, Scarlett and Chris casually talking about something so he decided to go to them and apologize. His plans got crashed as soon as Chris glanced over his shoulder and quickly gestured something to the others. The three of them parted ways leaving a confused Sebastian standing, shuffling his feet a bit awkwardly. Thankfully the moment didn’t last long because the directors were quick to take lead on what was happening.

The first two hours of shooting the scene on the bridge went fine. Sebastian was as good actor as the others so they didn’t have much problems. Only when they heard a distant “Cut! Go grab something to drink it’s like a thousand degrees out here!” the teasing began.

The thing was, Sebastian felt utterly exhausted. The headache now dulling his brain and the constant shivering regardless the hot july weather were really taking a toll on him.

“You look a bit flushed there, man, didn’t you do your homework and worked out like the rest of the lot?” Chris said tossing Sebastian a water bottle. Sebastian just smiled a small, polite, little faltering smile and opened the bottle thankfully.

“Yeah totally, like, how do you keep up in bed?” Mackie blurted and went to a fit of laughter. Sebastian flinched a little under Bucky’s costume but tried his best at keeping his face nonchalant. Scarlett just kind of smiled there, but now all Sebastian could think of was that she also wanted to make fun of him.

“Mates I’m really sor-”

“Mates? Who even uses that word anymore?” Sam poked his head over Chris’ shoulder and chimed in to the conversation unaware what was going on. “Anyways I was thinking if- Hey Sebby everything all right? You don’t look exactly great.”

Mackie roared with laughter and Scarlett tried chuckling to tone him down a little. Chris just glanced at Sebastian whose eyes were now wide and who was looking like he wanted to shrink into a small bundle. Blushing he tried to mutter an answer but they were called to come back so nobody paid any attention to Sebastian anymore. He felt like fainting and crying but he couldn’t really show it to anyone as he was already late and reason for everyone’s bad mood.

 

______

 

He had one line. One line and he couldn’t get it just right. Something was always wrong and when Chris asked “Bucky?” for the seventh time he was starting to look very annoyed between the takes.

Sebastian was trying his best. He really was. He wanted to please everyone and not to lenghten the day anymore but he just couldn’t make it work. Most of all he wanted to be liked by everyone. By Chris.

“And action!”

“Bucky?”

Just as Sebastian was turning around he stumbled on some rock and fell hitting his head on the side of some car. Wincing he tried to collect himself. “Wow I have no idea how that hap-”

“I can’t believe I’m going through this again! Seb the scene lasts like five seconds could you please just be a decent-enough-actor and get it done with I’m starting to be so done with this today.”

This. You. It translated in the feverish head of Sebastian as the tears of pure frustation were welling up his eyes.

“I’m- oh god. I’m so sorry.” He excused himself and started walking quickly to his trailer, tears already making their way down his cheeks. He tried desperately to wipe them off but it didn’t make a difference as new ones fell to wet his face again. He pushed his door open and slumped to the bed now full-on crying.

_____

 

Scarlett had seen the whole exchange and was fuming. She strode to guilty looking Chris and opened her mouth.

“How can you? Just- Ah. Did you see the kid’s face? He was absolutely mortified. Like, of course he tries his best. Everyone has bad days and Seb has done wonderful work so far. He is allowed to have a sick day. He’s just a human too. Now get your sorry ass moving and apologize to him. He looks up to you so much it’s almost like you hung the fucking moon. You can show him a little compassion, you made him cry.”

And Chris has never felt so bad before. He honestly likes the kid. He thinks Sebastian is kinda like a little brother, always so curious and lively eyes observing his surroundings. He has this surprised look on him when someone includes him into their plans, almost like he didn’t expect them to want him around. It really hurt Chris to think about making him cry.

“Oh my god I don’t know what happened. It wasn’t like I meant to hurt him, I was just getting frustrated but- Yeah. I shouldn’t have taken it out on him like that. No wait did you say sick? As in sick sick? And the earlier comments about him worki-”

“Hey, I’m not the one you should be telling that now am I?” Scarlett raised an eyebrow at Chris who looked extremely upset.

“No you’re right. I’ll- no we’ll be back.”

Chris turned around to hurry and called out a “Thanks!” to Scarlett.

 

_______

 

Chris stood bedind the door to Sebastian’s trailer. His fist was raised to knock but he hesitated and lowered it down. What was he even gonna say? He heard a small choked noise and a protective feeling washed over him. This was his fault. He knocked gently and waited.

After some rustling and apparently cussing in some other language the door opened revealing a wide red eyed and pillow-mussed Sebastian. Chris’ chest tightened at the sight.

“D’you, like, w’nt to come in?” He mumbled sniffling.

Chris scratched his arm awkwardly. “Yea. Yeah, I would like, if it’s okay with you?”

Sebastian just turned around leading the way and sitting on the edge of his bed. Chris followed and slouched down next to him.

“Hey.” He started softly. “I came here really to apologize, we all acted horribly today and I had absolutely no right to snap like that when we were shooting.”

“It’s okay I just-” Sebastian let out a self-deprecating chuckle which sounded half a sob. Chris laid an encouraging arm on his shoulder and the little comfort seemed to break him down completely.

“I try so hard to fit in and... to be like, worthy of your time and-” He sniffed and wiped his eyes. “I really try to be as good and I know I’m not good enough. Scarlett is so beautiful and Mackie is so fun to be around and you’re so clever and handsome and then there’s me. I don’t- I can’t- I-”

Chris was now wrapping his arms around Sebastian to crush him into a huge, tight embrace. Sebastian was sobbing into his shoulder and grasping his shirt so tight he was sure it would lose its shape.

“Hey kid, hey shhh... You are good enough. Hell, you’re even better than a huge part of this cast. You’re totally good enough, don’t ever worry about that again.”  
Sebastian just tightened his already impossibly tight grip. Chris began to trail his hand through his dark longish locks. “You’re the most beautiful person in this cast. Your smile lights up everyone’s mood and your attitude towards life inspires everybody. You’re the sweetest kid on the block, mate.”

After that they just kind of sat there, hugging the life out of each other. Sebastian’s sobs quieted down and he was only sniffling.

“Seb?”

No answer.

“Seb? Hey, Seb. You’re really burning up. Why didn’t you say you were feeling this bad?”

“Couldn’t. Late. Head really hurts a lot.”

Chris insides flipped a bit -and not the good way.

“Oh my God I’ve never felt this guilty before. Let’s get you to bed and I’ll go get you some Aspirin. Have you eaten anything?”

Sebastian just shook his head and crawled under the covers. Chris went to search a waterbottle and some medicine and soon enough he came back to sit on the bed. Sebastian’s eyes were half closed and sleepy and he looked pale and flushed. 

“Here. Can you sit up a little- yeah. There you go.”

He took the medicine and settled back under the covers. Just as Chris made a move to stand up he felt a hand weakly gripping his wrist.

“Can- can you just stay? A little?”

He wasn’t sure what it meant but Sebastian looked so vulnerable that he couldn’t say no. Not that he would have anyway.

“Yeah. Sure, of course.”

Chris settled on the bed head resting against the wall and continued to comb Seb’s hair with his fingers. Sebastian leaned into the touch.

“I just want you to like me.”

It was so quiet, so small and tender Chris wasn’t even sure it was there. But it was and it made him feel like the worst person on earth.

“Oh Seb. I like you. Man I love you. We all do. Don’t you worry. Go to sleep now I’m gonna be here.”

Sebastian fell asleep with a tiny curve on his lips and a hand still holding Chris’ shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language at all so I'm sorry for mistakes and such :-)


End file.
